


前辈与少女漫

by seishiro_123



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seishiro_123/pseuds/seishiro_123
Summary: 剧情不重要为了开车而开车，ooc慎入……
Relationships: Meguro Ren/Sakuma Daisuke
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 正式开车在下一章，剧情可跳过（滑跪

1

目黑莲进入排练室的一瞬间，正在说话的其他Jr都停顿了一秒。  
下一瞬间，有几个离他比较近的人带着商业微笑跟他打了个招呼。

目黑莲回应了一下之后就坐到一边，专心研究剧本去了。

另一边，几个Jr又开始聊起天，只是话题悄悄发生了转变。  
“喂，看到了吗，那个就是宇宙six的目黑莲吧”  
“今天又是直接从其他工作现场赶过来的吗”

“听说为了得到一个龙套的角色，练习了一晚上呢……”  
“哇…这种我可不太行……”听到同伴所说内容的Jr咂咂嘴“热血过头了吧，又不是电视剧，真以为这样就能被关注到吗…”

“唉，无论如何，我不想成为宇宙six那样的啊”  
旁边人笑他“怎么？那你想成为什么样的？Snow Man那样的？还不是一样出不了道”

“能被泷泽前辈带着，就算不出道也不愁工作啊”  
“喂喂别说了，佐久间前辈来了”

这时，佐久间正好也推开门进来，刚刚还在说话的Jr们连忙互相提醒着站了起来向他问好。

佐久间微微颔首，从他们面前匆匆走过。

“前辈早！”目黑莲看到佐久间的第一反应也是站起来打招呼。不料原本很冷淡表情的佐久间在看到他后突然露出了笑容。

虽然不能完全确定，毕竟对方还带着口罩。

但佐久间现在眼睛弯弯的样子，有些可爱。

“今天咱们有对手戏呢，一起加油吧~”

“是！”

作为前辈的佐久间，有些可怕。

他对排练十分认真，就算是很细微的地方，都必须要做到完美。出错地方会严肃的讲出来，因此很多Jr其实有点怕他。

目黑莲却并不，一方面是因为他自己就是个对待工作认真的人，佐久间这样的高要求反而是帮了他忙。另一方面……

目黑莲觉得佐久间总是在看他。

就比如现在……

目黑莲借着擦汗的动作假装不经意的抬起头，果然跟佐久间一下子就四目相对了。

佐久间显然也是没想到会这么突然，马上下意识的撇开了头，没几秒后又往这边看。见到目黑莲目光仍集中在这边后，就大大方方笑着冲他点了点头。

可爱。  
目黑莲这么想着。

明明是前辈，却个子小小的，眼睛大大的。  
明明平时是个活泼的气氛带动者，但在工作时气场很足，认真的时候脸上完全没有笑意。  
但是这样的前辈，会在舞台首日就哭出来。  
会认真的和自己搭戏。毫无保留的对待自己。

真的可爱。

佐久间最近有个只有他自己知道的小秘密。  
那个突然出现的后辈目黑莲，很像他正在看的一部少女漫的男二。

俗话说得好，主角是用来推动剧情发展的，而配角，才是用来爱的。  
佐久间就很喜欢那部漫画的男二。

当然，作为一个健全正经的动画宅，佐久间的老婆很多，可很少会去真心实意喜欢男性角色

但这个男二不同，他对女主深情专一，他沉静又可靠，他性格认真，但完美的同时还有点小傲娇。

真的是很不错。

巧的是，目黑莲也给佐久间一种那个男二一样的氛围。  
就连发型，都那么像。

但是，专门跑去跟后辈说这种事的话会给人家造成困扰吧。

佐久间默默把这个秘密藏进了心里。

接到泷泽秀明的电话的时候，是一个晚上。  
泷泽秀明问目黑莲，愿不愿意进Snow Man

惊吓又惊喜的事

不知怎么的，目黑莲突然想起了佐久间。  
他是一种什么样的想法呢？  
如果他进了Snow Man，他们之间又会成为什么样的关系呢？

最终他回复说，需要有一段考虑的时间。  
泷泽秀明也同意了。

翌日，目黑莲跟宇宙six的其他成员都郑重的说了这件事。

在其他人仍在沉默的时候。目黑莲说出了自己的想法

“我其实内心是决定要去的，我不想虚伪的欺骗大家，所以还是希望当面和你们说这件事，听听大家的想法。”

话是这么说，但目黑莲内心深处想着【哪怕有一个人反对，他也会去找泷泽回绝这个提案】

哪怕只有一个人……

但是没有

Snow Man是现在Jr中TOP一样的存在，在这种时候加人，或许代表着什么变数

其他人一致认为，无论如何这都是机遇，不应该放过。

除了【谢谢】之外，目黑莲什么也没能说出口。

是个好组合。  
无论是宇宙six  
还是Snow Man。

刚进入都是前辈的团，目黑莲还不能很快适应。前两天还在严厉教育自己的佐久间一下子成为了队友。  
这种神奇的感觉一时半会还无法消失。

最先和目黑莲亲近起来的人就是佐久间。两人在工作结束后还一起约了吃饭喝酒。

餐桌上，他们聊了很多，越来越深入了解后，佐久间发现目黑莲和少女漫的男二大不相同，但仍旧不变的是，对方是个很棒的人，以后也会成为可靠的队友。

结账的时候，佐久间下意识的拿出钱包，却被目黑莲摁住了手。  
“佐久间さん，我们AA吧”在佐久间有点疑惑的目光中，目黑莲有点害羞，但仍旧认真的说“我们已经是队友了，不是单纯的前后辈关系了，所以应该AA”

“可以啊”佐久间大大方方的回应“只要你以后不再叫我‘さん’了”

“啊…好的！”

因为转天两人正好都没工作，所以当下决定再一起去佐久间家喝一杯。

问题大概就是出在了这“一杯”上。

佐久间被扑倒在地毯上的时候，一团糊的脑袋还没清醒过来

明明只是说了句“好喜欢你”而已  
不等解释是因为漫画的缘故，嘴巴就被堵上了，下一秒目黑莲的舌头就伸了过去，在对方口腔里来回搅动。

亲吻从嘴巴转移到脖子上  
隐约觉得这么做是不是不太对，但因为太舒服了，佐久间没有阻止。

之后，被脱掉了上衣。佐久间本身体脂率就不高，是很容易练出肌肉的类型，

“哈…好痒~”  
而现在，因为正在被亲吻抚摸的缘故，他肌肉下意识的绷紧，勾勒出胸部，腹部上流畅的线条。

看的目黑莲再也忍耐不住，他一边啃咬佐久间的腹肌，一边去解对方裤子。

手边没有润滑，目黑莲将中指放进自己嘴里舔湿……

整个过程被佐久间迷迷糊糊的看在眼里，他疑惑的问“meme…？你在做什么？”

目黑莲用手揉捏佐久间的臀瓣，手指靠近那处柔嫩的地方“前辈马上就知道了”

“‘前辈’？不是说过不用这么叫了吗…啊！”话音未落，佐久间突然受不了的叫了一声

“啊…不要，呜…这是怎么回事”目黑莲将整个手指插入进去，只有一根手指当然不会受伤，但对于第一次被这样对待的佐久间来讲，确实非常难以适应。

“好涨…”佐久间开始挣扎起来

目黑莲也有点慌，“诶？前辈难道是第一次？可是明明说喜欢我来着……”

目黑莲抽出手指。同时，因为疼痛，佐久间的酒稍微醒了一点点。  
这个一点点，就真的只是一点点的程度。  
仅仅是可以把话说完整了而已。  
“我当然喜欢meme啊，meme很像漫画里的人呢”

终于还是说出来了，佐久间有点不好意思的看着目黑莲笑了。

明明眼眶里还含着水汽，但这会儿又笑了。好像一只温顺的金毛。无论对他做什么都没关系。

简直乖的不得了。

目黑莲最终还是没忍住，他解开自己的皮带，露出已经挺立起来的下半身插入佐久间的腿间。今天这种情况肯定是没法直接三垒了，只能这么纾解一下。

随着身上人的动作而来回摇晃的佐久间抬起头，目黑莲性感的表情就在面前，低下头，对方的性器又那样大大方方的进出在他腿间

腿间火辣辣的一片，又痛又痒

模模糊糊中知道这样不对，却无力阻止。  
不远处的桌子上还摆着各种二次元美少女的手办。  
仿佛在看着地毯上正在发生的这一切。

佐久间是真的醉了，他全程全身软趴趴的，就连下半身也是如此，即使在目黑莲不断的刺激下也只是半硬而已。  
随着高潮，目黑莲最后射了佐久间一腿。

第二天，佐久间在自己床上醒来，对于昨晚的事他没什么记忆，但随着他坐起身，腿间的异样感提醒了他。

虽然身上干干净净的，但腿间被过分摩擦过后留下的痕迹还在。

来到浴室，佐久间撩起自己的衣服，发现自己肚子上，胸上，脖子上布满吻痕

“诶？！这到底是怎么回事…”

两天后，  
排练室，今天Snow Man全员要拍摄舞蹈练习的画面放在油管上。  
一遍结束，所有人聚在一起看摄像机拍出来的画面。

看到某处时，深澤辰哉眼皮跳了一下，之后他提议说重新再拍一遍，多看看效果。  
大家当然是同意，在准备拍摄前，深澤辰哉悄悄走到佐久间身边低声说  
“一会儿你记得不要再撩衣服了，肚子上有痕迹，自己注意点，小心被拍到”

“痕迹？”

佐久间恍然大悟

上次肚子上被目黑莲亲的比较狠，其他地方的痕迹都消的很快，唯有那里不是。刚刚跳舞太投入竟然把这出给忘了。  
幸好其他人细心……

想到这，佐久间对目黑莲露出一个埋怨的表情

【都怪你】

接受到佐久间信息的目黑莲笑了，他走到佐久间旁边，用其他人完全听不到的音量说道“抱歉啊前辈，对你做了那种事。”

接着，他说：  
“为了赔罪，今晚我去你家吧。”

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

2

【如果成为目黑君的女朋友，可以得到什么福利呢】杂志的记者这么问道

目黑莲想了想，然后回答说“可以在一起洗澡的时候，帮她洗头发”

这回答不错。  
但事实证明，男人的场面话，往往都只能听听而已。

比如现在，和目黑莲一起泡在浴缸里的佐久间的头发就是他自己洗的。

佐久间全身浸在水中，胸前肉粉色的两点随着水波时隐时现。  
在目黑莲看来，他露出水面外的上半身在浴室暖色调的灯光下好像会折射出一层朦胧的象牙白光晕

目黑莲凑近佐久间，浴缸里的水晃动起来

“meme…？”

“前辈，不要动”

目黑莲说着把佐久间湿润的金发拢到对方脑后，然后吻在他脸颊的痣上。

单方面的轻吻很快得到回应，佐久间双手搂上目黑莲的后颈，调整着角度去追逐对方湿润的嘴唇。

“唔嗯…”

唇齿交接间，目黑莲的手也不老实的在佐久间的后背及腰腹间抚摸揉捏，被摸的很敏感的佐久间不自觉小声呻吟出来。

“前辈…坐上来可以吗…”目黑莲牵引着佐久间的一只手来到他已经完全挺立起来的下半身上。佐久间身上原本就被热水蒸腾的白中透粉，现在更是一瞬间从脸颊红透到脖子。

他垂着眼不敢看目黑莲，但还是点了点头。

浴缸里的水因为两人的动作而溢出，落在地上。  
“…呜…”  
佐久间被目黑莲抱在腿上，借着热水而侵入了手指

即使已经被进入过太多次，但每次前戏都是一样的羞耻，身体内部被触摸扩张的感觉让佐久间不自在的抱紧了目黑莲。  
目黑莲顺势叼住被送到嘴边的粉色凸起，同时扶着佐久间的腰让对方那个已经被完全软化的地方吃进了一半他已经硬挺到青筋凸出的性器。

“！”佐久间被这样的举动惊到，被侵入的地方剧烈收紧

目黑莲皱眉忍住想要用力往上顶弄的冲动，笑着安抚佐久间  
“前辈放松点，我会让你舒服的”

“我说……”佐久间腰软的直不起来，只能伏在目黑莲的肩膀上，他带点怨气的甜腻声音钻进对方耳朵里  
“这种时候…嗯…就…不要叫我‘前辈’了…”

明明人前的时候也不会这么叫，但偏偏私底下要这样。好像是目黑莲很喜欢的一种情趣。  
越是这种时候，越是能让佐久间清晰认知到，他做爱的对象是比自己年下很多的后辈

“那可不行”目黑亲吻在佐久间两片胸肌中间那条凹陷的缝隙处，“前辈就是前辈啊”  
他说着，整个性器已经顶进去了三分之二左右，感觉到佐久间已经差不多适应后，才开始真正的上下运动起来。

“呜…莲…”佐久间无所适从，粉色已经从胸膛蔓延到全身，但他越是呻吟，越是只能换来更粗暴的对待。  
随着目黑莲一次用力顶入，佐久间尖叫一声然后双腿紧紧夹住了对方的腰，痉挛着半天停不下来  
两人身高本身就差了将近20厘米，再加上骑乘体位的缘故，佐久间一下子被操到了很深的位置  
又麻又胀的感觉过分清晰，佐久间扶着目黑的肩膀想要逃离现在的境地。

当然是不会那么容易。

目黑莲抓住佐久间的腰，一次比一次更用力，在摩擦到敏感位置的同时顶进最深处。

很快，佐久间带着水汽的喘息声越来越明显，最后演变为高潮时的哭腔。

伺候好前辈的目黑莲稍稍安心下来，将还硬体的部位退了出来。他的前辈刚刚高潮，现在仍处在不应期，这种时候他没法只顾着自己爽。

从迷茫到清明没有过太久，佐久间感受到目黑的下半身还挺在自己腿边，顿时有点不好意思起来，他作为前辈，怎么能只让后辈照顾。

“那什么……meme”佐久间似乎是下定决心一样的说“有什么是我能帮你的吗”

同时他白皙的手，在水下握住了目黑的下半身

目黑莲呼吸一滞

“确实有……”目黑莲伸手摸在佐久间的侧脸，同时拇指拂过对方的嘴唇

“有一件事，大概只有前辈能帮我……”

目黑莲坐在床边，佐久间则是满脸通红，跪坐在他腿间。

从浴室到卧室没有几步的距离，两人都没有特意再穿衣服，但即使如此，全身赤裸着给对方口交这种事未免也太过于……

“前辈……真的可以吗”目黑询问道“不用勉强自己的……”

佐久间摇摇头表示没关系，然后双手有点发抖的举起来握住面前的性器，张开嘴，慢慢含了进去

目黑莲也忍不住“唔”了一声

佐久间没做过这种事，技术当然谈不上多好，但仅仅是这个画面就已经足够冲击了。

目黑的性器在佐久间口中越发胀大硬挺起来，佐久间抬眼看了看目黑，眼神里好像有点委屈一样。

那个画面成功让目黑莲再次下身一紧。

没吃过猪肉，但是见过猪跑。  
佐久间努力回忆着自己看过的爱情动作片，照里面演的那样含住目黑性器的前端后伸出舌头在上面划着圈，然后从头部舔到侧面和根部

虽然技术有待提高，但精神可嘉。

没过太久，在佐久间下巴开始酸疼之前，目黑就扶着他的头，直接射进了他的嘴里。

性器头部离开湿润的口腔，拖出几道透明的丝线，之后断裂在半空中。

乳白色的液体从他的嘴角流下来，目黑马上手忙脚乱的抽出床边的纸巾帮他擦干净。

佐久间舔了舔嘴唇，然后对着目黑下意识的笑了

“啧”一向沉稳的目黑终于好像也变得急躁起来，他拽起佐久间把他压到在床上，同时说“抱歉，前辈”

“诶？”

在佐久间没来得及反应之前，就再次被插入了

刚刚在浴室里已经做过一次，现在佐久间的穴道里还湿润柔软着，很简单就被顶到了很深的位置。

虽然不太合时宜，但佐久间第一想法是  
【竟然这么快就可以再次硬起来，不愧是年轻人……】

目黑莲拿过一个枕头垫在佐久间的腰下，卧室的床头灯不是很亮，但也足够他看清身下的人。

从腹部线条分明的腹肌到紧实的胸肌再到鲜明的锁骨，再往上，是佐久间沉溺在性事中脸。  
泛着粉色的眼皮下是一双湿漉漉的眼睛，随着目黑莲的每一次撞击，都闪着朦胧的光。

目黑莲掰开佐久间的大腿用力顶进去，换来对方甜腻的呻吟

被进入的太深，佐久间下意识捂着小腹处，腿根痉挛个不停

“呜……莲，不要这么快…嗯…”

“前辈……”目黑莲下半身动作不停，同时在对方耳边低沉的说“我有说过吗，前辈的身体，真的好色……”

“呜……”佐久间整个腰到后背都是麻的，目黑的话让他大脑乱成一团浆糊不知道该如何回应。

下半身在没有任何抚慰的情况下就已经硬的快要射出来了。  
察觉到佐久间的状态，目黑又加大了动作，每一下都摩擦过敏感的位置，同时双手摸上对方胸部，揉捏抚弄那两个早已经挺立在空气中的红点。

佐久间被摸的哭腔更重，双腿紧紧夹着目黑的腰，被进入的地方湿滑一片，带出粘腻的水声。  
他双手无力的搭在目黑手上，不知道是想推拒还是在主动。

舒服的感觉不断累积，佐久间终于痉挛着又一次高潮了，不断缩紧的软肉剧烈吮吸着目黑莲的性器，让他也射在了里面。

高潮时，目黑伏在佐久间耳边轻声说“喜欢你”

“呜……”  
呻吟了一声，被内射的佐久间迷迷糊糊间痉挛着又小小的高潮了一次

目黑拔出下半身，带出半透明的丝线断裂在空气中。  
同时透明粘腻的水渍混合着乳白色的精液缓慢流出。

目黑莲意识到，大概又要帮佐久间洗一次澡了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢太太的无私奉献，无以为报，只能开一辆不香的小破车……


End file.
